Starkiller High Episode 4: The Second Generation
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: A retelling of A New Hope in a high school setting. Luke and Leia are attending Starkiller High since their parents are teachers. This is the story of the beginning of their year. What will happen? Who will they meet? Will they make friends? Or enemies? Or both?
1. The Next Generation

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

A long time ago, in a high school far, far away…

STARKILLER HIGH

Episode 4: The Second Generation

Many, many years have passed since the end of the prequel trilogy and a lot has happened: Palpatine got fired, the trio graduated, they got jobs as teachers at the school, Anakin and Padme got married, and they had two kids: a boy named Luke and a girl named Leia.

Today was the first day of school for the students and teachers of Starkiller High as the students were mildly disappointed that the school year has started again.

Unknown to Luke and Leia, this school year was going to be their biggest adventure yet…

In the Naboo District in the city of Couresaunt, at the house near the lake, the Skywalker siblings were waking up in their rooms. Leia was the first to get up as she went over to the window and opened the curtains, revealing the sunny day outside.

"Wake up!" She demanded in annoyance to the bed next to her.

There was silence coming from there which indicated that her twin brother was still sleeping.

"You can't sleep forever, Luke." Leia told him before going to his bed and ripping the covers off.

"Huh?! What?!" He gasped before realizing that his sister woke him up. "Oh, hi, Leia…"

"Get up, we have to get to school." Leia commanded.

Luke sighed and got out of bed before they showered, brushed their teeth, and got dressed. Luke had blue eyes and blonde hair while wearing a white shirt, beige pants, and beige boots. Leia had brown eyes and brown hair while wearing a white shirt, a cream colored jacket, white pants, and white boots.

The two walked downstairs together to see their parents having coffee. Luke quickly grabbed an apple while Leia got a muffin as they began eating.

"Good morning, you two." Anakin greeted with a smile.

"Morning, dad." They said in unison.

"So, are you both excited about your first day of school?" Padme asked her kids.

"Yeah, you know how much I love learning, mom!" Luke grinned.

"It'll probably be fun, mom." Leia shrugged.

Sometime later, they got to the school while Anakin and Padme were the first to get in since they were teachers. Afterwards, Luke and Leia went to the inside of the school.

They went to their lockers and took out their books before Luke asked, "Hey, Leia? What's your first class?"

"Uh, I have Science with Mr. Jinn." Leia replied. "What about you?"

"I have Strategy with Mr. Jarrus." Luke told her.

"Well, it seems like we probably don't have any classes together…" Leia sighed in disappointment.

"That's fine, Leia." Luke said, putting his hand up.

Then, the bell rang and they walked their separate ways.


	2. A Suspicious Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

After Science class, Leia went to her locker and put her science book away before grabbing a book for her next class. She then overheard a conversation from a nearby room and snuck over while spying on the people who were talking before realizing who it was.

The leader of the group who was talking had blue eyes and black hair with a crescent shaped scar on his face. while wearing a grey shirt, a black jacket, black pants, and black boots. Leia knew exactly who this was: it was Xanatos, the leader of the most powerful group in the school, The Imperials.

She then hid in a corner in a wall as he stepped out with another male student around his age and a bunch of students dressed in white or Stormtroopers as they were called.

 _What were they up to?_ Leia thought in suspicion.

She quietly snuck in and grabbed what looked like a piece of paper that read 'Plans to sabotage pep rally' as her eyes widened once she read the title. Leia quickly ran to her brother's locker and slipped the plans into it before walking off when the Imperials came walking by and into the room they were in.

"What?! They're gone! Those plans were super important!" She heard Xanatos yell.

"We know, Xanatos. We'll help you find the plans, but who took them?" A familiar voice, who Leia knew belonged to Brendol, Xanatos's right hand man, agreed.

Xanatos went silent and examined the area around him, not seeing Leia standing in the corner nearby. Suddenly, a Stormtrooper noticed her and barked, "Over there! She probably took the plans!"

"After her!" Xanatos commanded before she took off running.

Leia ran as fast as she could to avoid the Stormtroopers, but they grabbed her easily and took her to Xanatos and Brendol.

"Well, well, if it isn't Xanatos…oh, and hello, Brendol. I recognized your red hair the minute I was brought over to you and your boss." Leia greeted in a sassy tone.

Brendol had blue eyes and red hair while wearing a grey shirt, a grey jacket, grey pants, and grey shoes.

"Skywalker, we know you did something with the plans we had to ruin the pep rally. What did you do with them?!" Xanatos demanded.

"Sorry, boys. I had nothing to do with this. I don't know where the plans are." Leia lied with a shrug.

"You took the plans! Admit it!" Brendol commanded.

"No, I didn't." Leia said as she shook her head.

"Take her away!" Xanatos told the Stormtroopers while they dragged her off to the gym.

He then turned to Brendol and smirked.

 **Meanwhile…**

Luke was walking to his locker with his good friend, Wedge Antilles, the quarterback of Starkiller High's football team. He soon got to his locker and put his book away until he noticed a piece of paper in his locker.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked while staring at the paper.

Luke carefully read through it until he noticed the title 'Plans to sabotage pep rally' which caused his eyes to widen.

"You ok, buddy?" Wedge questioned him.

"This looks bad, Wedge. I think we should tell someone about this." Luke replied.

"Ok then, you should tell Mr. Kenobi or your parents." Wedge nodded.

"I got Mr. Kenobi next for my classes, so I'll give this to him." Luke told his friend.

"Alright then, I got to help with football tryouts. Good luck." Wedge said before he headed towards the gym.

Luke sighed and stuffed the paper into his backpack before getting out his Government/Political Science book and heading to class.


	3. Meeting a Rebel

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Luke arrived at Government/Political Science and put his backpack at his desk before taking out the plans and going up to Obi Wan who was writing on the board.

"Hi, Uncle Obi Wan." He greeted his 'uncle'.

"Hello, Luke. What do you need?" Obi Wan smiled as he turned to him.

"Uh, I found these plans in my locker." Luke told him before giving him the plans.

Obi Wan looked through the plans and sighed in disappointment while cursing to himself about how uncivilized the Imperials were.

"Thank you for giving me this. I have a feeling you'll need some help." He said with a sigh.

"No problem, Uncle Obi Wan." Luke nodded, going to sit down at his desk.

Soon, the students came in and took their seats while the bell rang. Obi Wan then told the class that today, they were going to do the first group assignment of the year by writing about the different forms of government.

The students then went off to find partners while Luke decided to go for the guy that was his age at the back of the room in a relaxed position. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair while wearing a light yellow shirt, a black aviator jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"Um, do you want to be partners?" Luke asked him.

"Sure, take a seat next to me, kid." His partner replied with a nod.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. What's yours?" The blonde greeted.

"The name's Han Solo, I'm what you consider the rebellious troublemaker at the school." He said.

"Cool, I guess. Wanna get started?" Luke shrugged before sitting down next to him.

"Sure, why not?" Han said while pulling out a pencil.

"Ok, I write about Republic and Dictatorship. You write about Monarchy." Luke suggested.

"Sounds good." Han nodded.

Soon, they were done with their work and turned it into Obi Wan. Han then moved his stuff over in the empty seat next to Luke and sat next to him.

"So, Han, what's your story?" Luke asked.

"You really wanna know, kid? Well, you probably know a lot about me. I made the kessel run in less than 12 parsecs!" Han answered with a cocky grin.

"What's a parsec?" Luke questioned.

"It's a unit of distance, NOT time. Just because it has sec in it doesn't mean it's measured in seconds." Han replied.

"Cool…" Luke commented.

"Thanks, kid. Glad we were able to get along." Han laughed while the bell rang.

The two then got up and went to their lockers to get their other books.


	4. Teaming up to save Leia

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Later at lunch, Luke and Han sat together in the cafeteria as they ate some salad and got to know each other. Little did they know that a certain someone was missing.

"…So, my parents are teachers here. My dad is the fencing teacher and my mom is one of the Government/Political Science teachers and the councelor." Luke finished.

"Hold up, kid! Your parents are Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker?!" Han exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious? I have the same last name as them." Luke pointed out.

"Got anyone else? A sister? A brother? A girlfriend?" Han asked him.

"Well, I have— "Luke began before realizing that his sister was gone. "Oh god, where's Leia?!"

"What? Who's Leia?" Han questioned with a confused expression as Luke got up and paced nervously.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Luke muttered.

"Kid, you can tell me what's wrong if you want." Han reassured his best friend.

Suddenly, Luke bumped into Obi Wan who asked, "Is there something wrong, Luke? You looked stressed."

"Oh…hey, Uncle Obi Wan." Luke greeted nervously. "I can't find Leia."

"Uncle?" Han asked, raising an eyebrow at this.

"I have a feeling that she might be in trouble. Why don't you go with Solo here and go look for her?" Obi Wan suggested.

"Sounds good. We were getting along really well." Luke shrugged.

"I'm glad." Obi Wan nodded before he left.

Luke quickly grabbed his tray and told Han to follow him as he walked to the trashcans and threw out his lunch before putting the tray onto the counter to be cleaned up.

"What's the rush, kid? I have two questions to ask you." Han told his best friend as he threw his lunch out and put his tray on top of Luke's tray.

"Ask away, Han." Luke nodded, walking quickly while Han followed him.

"First off, how is Mr. Kenobi your 'uncle'? Second, who IS Leia?" Han questioned.

"Mr. Kenobi isn't REALLY my uncle. He was close friends with my parents when they attended high school here, but since they didn't have any siblings, he was the closest thing to an uncle I have. As for the second question, I've got no time to answer that. We HAVE to find her!" Luke explained.

Han shrugged and went after Luke as he ran out of the cafeteria to look for his sister. This entire situation confused the rebellious brunette teen, but he went along with it.


	5. The Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Luke and Han walked around the hallways in search of Leia with the blonde feeling more paranoid since his sister had been missing and it went under his nose. Han had absolutely no idea what was going on, he didn't know who Leia was as well as Luke's questionable relationship with Obi Wan.

They were so close to getting to the gym until Han was pulled into a corner by Luke who hushed him while gesturing to the Stormtroopers guarding the area as they paced around the entrance to the gym.

"So, what's the plan?" Han whispered.

"Go distract them somehow, I'll go sneak into the gym and find Leia." Luke told him. "Give me a signal or a text once the coast is clear."

"Alright." Han nodded while carefully sneaking into the corner where the water fountain was.

Luke watched his best friend duck underneath the fountain before he noticed a pen and threw it against a nearby wall which made a small clattering sound that distracted the Stormtroopers. Once they were distracted, Luke quickly ran through the entrance and into the gym.

"Who threw that?!" The first Stormtrooper demanded as he looked around the area.

Han gulped nervously since he didn't want to get caught and started trying to think up a plan.

 _What to do? Come on, think, Han, think!_ He thought nervously.

Suddenly, the perfect plan came into his head: he was going to mimic the intercom and announce to the Stormtroopers that Xanatos and Brendol needed them.

"Uh, Stormtroopers who are guarding the gym, Xanatos and Brendol are requesting your presence in the meeting room. Yeah, that's it. Thank you." Han announced while covering his mouth with his hand.

"The boss needs us; I think we should get going." The second Stormtrooper commented to the other one.

"What if it is a trap?" The first Stormtrooper asked nervously.

"It's not, I don't think so. The boss will kill us if we don't show up." The second Stormtrooper told him.

"Fine…" The first Stormtrooper groaned before they left.

Han sighed in relief upon his plan working while he crawled out from under the water fountain and hid in the corner before taking out his phone and texting Luke.

Luke examined the gym before he heard his phone buzz. He immediately saw the text from Han which read 'Coast's clear, kid. You do your thing while I look out for anymore Stormtroopers'.

 _Thank god for that…_ Luke thought while sighing.

He then went to the equipment room's door and carefully opened it before breaking out into a relief smile: Leia was standing there with her arms crossed as she gave him an annoyed look.

"Took you long enough!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, Leia. Anyways, I'm here to rescue you. I also got help." Luke apologized, leading his sister out of her prison.

Before they could get to the entrance, they heard Han yelling as he ran towards them, "KID! WE GOT COMPANY!"

Much to their disappointment, there were a bunch of Stormtroopers on their way to the gym.

"You have to be kidding me…" Luke groaned.

Leia quickly looked around until she got an idea once she looked at the girls' bathroom.

"This way, boys! Come on!" She commanded as she led them towards the restroom.

"AFTER THEM!" One of the Stormtroopers commanded while they dashed after them.

Leia then dragged the boys in as they came closer, so they wouldn't be discovered. It was so fast that the Stormtroopers didn't even notice them disappear.


	6. Escaping the Gym

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Leia quickly dragged Luke and Han into the nearest stall before they crammed into it and slammed the door to the stall.

"Wait a minute, are we in the girls' bathroom?" Han asked in realization.

"Well, yeah." Leia nodded.

"Are you crazy, your highness?! Guys like me and Luke aren't allowed to be in this bathroom!" Han yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry if that offended you! I didn't want to go into the boys' bathroom since it would be too weird and have us be closer to the Stormtroopers!" Leia groaned.

"Really, sweetheart? THAT'S your excuse?" Han questioned sarcastically.

"HEY!" Leia snapped with an angered expression.

"Guys, there's Stormtroopers right outside the bathroom! I can hear their footsteps!" Luke hushed the two.

"You know something, princess? That was a really STUPID plan there!" Han shouted.

"Then, you should've thought of a better plan!" Leia retorted.

"I have an idea: how about we think of a plan to get out of here?" Luke suggested.

"Well, you're quite the genius, huh, kid? So, what's the plan?" Han commented while raising an eyebrow at him.

"On the count of three, we open the stall door and run as fast as we can to the front of the school outside. Possibly school would end for the day once we get out. I'm not sure." Luke explained.

"Are you sure, Luke?" Leia asked him.

"Yeah, just trust me." Luke answered with a nod. "Now, let's begin…"

"Kid, seriously?" Han groaned.

"3…"

"I think this is a bad idea."

"2…"

"Kid, we're going to get caught by the Stormtroopers!"

"1!"

Leia quickly busted the door open as the trio shoved through the crowd of Stormtroopers while running towards the school entrance. They didn't think, they just ran as fast as they could while the Stormtroopers dashed after them.

Soon, they arrived at the entrance where they would get freedom (sort of) from those Stormtroopers. Han quickly opened the door and slammed it in the Stormtroopers' faces. The trio collapsed onto the nearby benches outside of the school as they panted and stared at the floor until they heard the bell rang, indicating the end of school.

As the students came flooding out of the school, Han decided it was time to go, so he got up and said goodbye to his new friends before heading to his car. Luke and Leia then waited patiently for their parents to show up and they did before the four of them walked off together to the car.


	7. True Rebels

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **Several days later…**

The weekend finally arrived as Luke, Leia, and Han sat at their usual booth while they were at their hangout spot: the local sports bar that even had an arcade and bowling alley (A/N: Think of it like Dave and Buster's).

"So, the pep rally's tomorrow. We HAVE to figure out a plan to stop The Imperials. They had plans to ruin it somehow. I know this since I stole the plans. That's why I got captured and held hostage in the gym's equipment room." Leia told the boys.

"Got any ideas, kid?" Han asked before turning to Luke.

"We'll try to catch them in the act or find a way to stop them somehow. I don't know how, but we'll find a way to save it. Even if it's temporary. It makes me sick that people like the Imperials exist." Luke answered with a determined expression.

Han drank his soda and turned to Leia while winking at her in a flirty way. Leia glared at him and rolled her eyes before turning to her brother.

"Same here, Luke. We'll probably find a way to stop them. Somehow, someway…" Leia nodded.

"She's actually right for once, kid. We're going to do this a team. These Imperials are really bad apples, so we HAVE to stop them before they try to hurt anyone else." Han told Luke.

"Well, I like that we're working as a team. It's like we're an alliance or something of what makes the best of Starkiller High. The three of us are all Rebels of the school, aren't we? Together, I have a feeling we won't be stopped anytime soon." Luke explained proudly.

"I guess you're just as good as me when it comes to taking charge and giving speeches." Leia commented with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Leia." Luke grinned at his sister.

"Hey, don't mention it." Leia shrugged.

"What will the pep rally be like exactly? Just wondering." Han questioned.

"It's a carnival or something like that in the area outside of the school. You know, food, games, and all that stuff. It's supposed to also be a kind of sort of fundraiser too in order to help the school out." Leia replied.

"Sounds fun." Luke commented.

After that, the three continued to talk about their plans to stop the Imperials at the pep rally tomorrow.


	8. The Pep Rally

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **The next day…**

Luke, Leia, and Han were at the pep rally carnival as they walked around and watched students playing carnival games, eating food, or talking to one another. Suddenly, the trio swore they saw Xanatos and Brendol pointing different locations out to various Stormtroopers who ran off to their locations: they were still working out the plans.

"Alright, boys, here's the plan: Luke, go take the fight to Xanatos if you can before they perform the most important part of the agenda which is to embarrass all of the jocks during their speech. Han and I will go handle the Stormtroopers and Brendol." Leia explained.

"Got it. Remember we're doing this as a team, ok? Text me or something once" Luke reminded his sister and best friend.

"It's totally clear that we're a team, kid." Han grinned.

"We'll get through this together. Got that, boys?" Leia told them while holding out her hand.

"You know that we're always in it together." Luke nodded before he put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm really in on this team thing. I can't be by myself all of the time, you know." Han said as he put his hand on top of Luke's.

They then threw their hands up into the air and cheered in unison, "GO REBELS!"

With that, the trio went off their separate ways. Luke sighed as he watched Leia and Han go off in the other direction before he saw Xanatos heading towards the stage where the jocks would make their speech. He cringed and followed the black haired menace in hopes of stopping him.

Meanwhile, Han and Leia were trying to follow Brendol and some Stormtroopers who were snooping around the carnival games, supposedly getting ready to break or screw them up somehow.

"HEY!" Leia called out to the group of Imperials.

They turned to the two and glared at them while Brendol crossed his arms.

"What?! How did you escape?! And why are you with Solo?!" The red head demanded.

"He helped me escape your incredibly convenient prison in the gym, what exactly are YOU going to do with those carnival games?" Leia told him with an annoyed sigh.

"We'll never tell you!" Brendol retorted.

"Really?" Han asked while smirking.

With Luke, he was finally able to catch up with Xanatos who was trying to mess up the microphone.

"Stop right there!" Luke yelled at his enemy which made him stop and look at him.

"Luke Skywalker…I've been waiting for this moment…" Xanatos grinned evilly.

"Don't do this to the jocks. They don't deserve it. Heck, the whole school doesn't deserve it!" Luke pointed out.

"You really think that acting like a pacifist will solve everything? Pathetic!" Xanatos taunted.

"I can't believe you! You captured my sister and imprisoned her in the equipment room and now you decide to destroy the jocks' reputation because it feels good to you?!" Luke yelled at him.

Then, he charged at Xanatos who ran at him before they started fighting.

Meanwhile, Han was dunking Brendol's head into a container of water in order to get information out of him while Leia confronted the Stormtroopers who were retreating.

"Now, tell us what you were REALLY doing, you slimy crazy red head!" He commanded while pulling up his head.

Brendol coughed some water out and gave Han a death glare before he yelled, "I still won't tell you anything!"

"Just tell us already!" Leia demanded.

"Fine, I'll tell you! We wanted to destroy everyone else's reputations aside from the jocks! That's what Xanatos was doing!" Brendol groaned.

"Where's Xanatos then?" Han asked while holding Brendol by his shirt collar.

"Over there." Brendol answered before pointing to the stage where Luke and Xanatos were fighting.

"Luke…" Leia gasped happily as she noticed the scene going on and Brendol ran off nervously.

"Would you look at that? The kid's doing well on his own." Han commended with a chuckle. "He better not get cocky with this…"

Once the fight was drawing to a close, Luke quickly jumped over Xanatos and quickly hit him so hard that the Imperials' leader went flying into the bushes. He sighed in relief as the crowds cheered and Han and Leia came running up to him while complimenting him and giving him hugs.

"You did great, kid." Han told Luke, giving him a pat on the back.

"Congrats, Luke." Leia smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Luke said happily.

After that, they got off of the stage and went to enjoy the pep rally carnival. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
